


A Fitting End

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: You finds herself flirting with the cute department store worker





	A Fitting End

For someone who spent so much time in the water, You had surprisingly few casual swimwear options at her disposal. Perhaps this was partially attributed to her penchant for seafaring uniforms, which filled her closet; along with her school swimsuit, one couldn’t possibly need anything more. But when Kanan had invited her and a couple friends to chill out on one her family’s boats, You thought it’d be a good opportunity to update her wardrobe.

You entered the store with moderate hesitation. The last time she bought a swimsuit must’ve been middle school. She was a grown, high-school woman now, was it time she graduated to something a bit more risqué? She certainly had the body for it. Plus, she was super gay, she wouldn’t mind if she got a couple stares from the other girls.

Scanning the racks, her fashion sense lit up. They weren’t uniforms, but swimsuits certainly came with a variety of interesting designs and styles. Finally deciding on a middle ground between cute and sexy, she grabbed her top choices and headed for the fitting rooms.

Apparently, this was one of those swanky stores, the fitting rooms were monitored by an attendant as opposed to the usual come-and-go style You was used to.

“How many?” The attendant inquired politely. She had long auburn hair, fierce golden eyes, and a surprisingly approachable smile, something uncommon amongst retail workers.

“Huh, she’s pretty cute,” You mused offhandedly. She quickly realized she hadn’t kept that comment to herself. “…Oh, shit, I’m sorry! Uh, I have two.”

The now-flustered attendant handed You the door tag, conveniently avoiding eye contact. “R-Room two, on your left there…”

“Hehe, thanks…” You smiled sheepishly, as she quickly found herself in the changing room.

_Oh geez, way to go You_

She returned her attention to the swimsuits, as she slipped out of her clothes and tried on the first one. It was a dark navy bikini top, with a lavender trim and polka dots, accompanied by a matching skirt. She tied the top and shimmied into the skirt, finally looking into the mirror.

_Seems modest enough, yeah?_

She did a couple turns and shakes, this was nothing like the constricting school swimsuits. The skirt was frilly and breezy, and with such a small top she felt like her boobs could spill out at any moment. She stared at herself in the mirror, unable to decide whether she liked it. She took out her phone, maybe she could snap a photo and ask her friends? She shuddered, eh, maybe sending out scantily-clad photos of herself wasn’t a good idea. Thankfully, another idea came to mind.

“Uh, excuse me, Miss Attendant? Could I get your opinion on something?” You poked her head outside the fitting room. The startled attendant turned to face her.

“W-What is it??”

“I just want to know if this swimsuit is working or not, ya know? Like, maybe it’s too revealing?” You stepped outside, exposing herself to the attendant, whose blush quickly returned.

“U-Um…I-I think it looks fine…” she uttered, an audible gulp escaping her throat.

You was oblivious. “Really? Hm, seems kinda skimpy, don’tcha think?”

The auburn-haired girl was disoriented from the sight in front of her. “N-Not at all! I-I think it’s super cute…” Her gaze fell on the voluptuous valley that was You’s chest. She was being asked about the swimsuit after all. “I-It’s rather…flattering actually…” Her flush heightened to dangerous levels as she quickly turned away and scurried back to her post.

You shrugged it off, returning to the fitting room.

_Maybe she’s right, it is pretty cute I guess_

As she reached back to untie the top, she found she’d tied the knot too tight. Struggling with untangling it, she quickly realized she’d have to get the attention of the attendant girl once more.

“Ah, sorry, but I tied the top too tight, could you help me untie it?”

Without turning around, the attendant already knew the request was directed at her. She took a deep breath and entered the fitting room. “W-What d-did you need help with, Miss…?”

You was in a contorted disarray, attempting to free herself of the bikini top. “Eheheh, I’m kinda stuck in this thing…”

“A-Allow me then…” The attendant rested her hands gently on You’s back, accurately untying the knot to the top.

_Her hands are so soft…and warm…_

As she finished unthreading the final loop, the redhead realized she was confronted by bare skin. She instinctively looked up at the mirror to find You staring back, her uncaged, unabashed chest in full view.

“I’M SORRY!” The girl quickly threw her hands up to cover her eyes. She was surprised to hear laughter in response.

“Haha, don’t worry about it. We’re both girls, it’s fine!”

The attendant stood still, hands still glued to her face. “Y-Yeah but…I’m…um…you know…”

You's eyes narrowed as she attempted to figure the girl out. "...Are you gay?"

The redhead quickly shushed the other girl, only to realize she’d left her eyes uncovered.

You laughed again. “It’s OK! I’m gay too, ya know,” she added, in as husky a tone as she could muster.

“R-Really…?” The redhead inquired, slowly peeking through the gaps in her fingers.

“Well duh!” You replied. “I did mean it when I said you were cute…”

A faint blush spread to the cheeks of the ashen haired girl as she pulled her shirt back over her head. She shyly awaited the response of the attendant, who could only stare back, awestruck. Before she knew it, the redhead leaned in, planting her lips against her own, kissing her long and hard. As she pulled back, her golden eyes grew wide with fear.

“OH MY GOSH I’M SO SORRY! I-I don’t know what overcame me, you were being so nice and it seemed like you were flirting with me and---”

“No, no, it’s fine!” You reassured her. “I was definitely flirting with you! It just took me by surprise is all…eheh…”

The still-mortified redhead could do nothing to control her insurmountable blush, opting to vacate the room instead. “The swimsuit is lovely, h-honestly! I-If you need anything else, just holler…!”

A soft smile crossed You’s lips. Sounds like she didn’t need to try on the other suit.

* * *

By the time You had dressed and gathered her things, she left the fitting room to find a new attendant standing in place of the redhead. The new girl had told her the last attendant, Riko, went home for the night. You left the store wishing she would’ve asked Riko for her number, but perhaps it wasn’t meant to be. As she stood at the bus stop, she felt a buzz in her pocket.

 **[Kanan]** : _we’re on for tomorrow right?_

 **[You]** : _yup!!_

 **[Kanan]** : _cool, chika’s bringin a friend along, I hear she’s really pretty ;)_

 **[You]** : _oh shut up, you and chika need to stop trying to set me up lol_

* * *

The next day, You headed to the beach, sporting her new swimsuit, hoping to make a good first impression with Chika's new friend, but also sad that her encounter with Riko had ended prematurely. As she arrived at the beach she found those worries to be completely unnecessary, as a certain redhead came into sight.

“R-Riko!??”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you click post on accident and it's really bad


End file.
